We are Innocent!
by Sabaku No rAy
Summary: Matsuri dan Sakura terpaksa mendekam di penjara karena dituduh meracuni raja. Apakah mereka berhasil membela diri dan keluar dari penjara? Yuhu! My first fic!


Sabaku No rAy present…

Sabaku No rAy present…

**WE ARE INNOCENT!!**

Genre : Romance/Drama

Summary : Matsuri dan Sakura terpaksa mendekam di penjara karena dituduh meracuni raja. Apakah mereka berhasil membela diri dan keluar dari penjara?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau saia ngaku-ngaku, dendanya mahal euy!

Warning : a lot of OOC!

**Chapter one**

**Kamar Raja**

_Death will come… In a few minutes…_

"Kau memang raja! Tapi… aku tak menyangka, kau hanya dikalahkan oleh racun kecil ini! Lihatlah! Benda kecil ini! Hahahaha!"

Pintu kamar berderit pelan dan dia kabur. Kabur… meninggalkan seseorang berbaring lemas tak berdaya…

Tak lama, dua orang perawat kerajaan memasuki kamar sang raja dan menemukannya tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baginda Raja?!"

Sakura segera mendekat dan memeriksa denyut nadi sang Raja.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?" tanya perawat bernama Matsuri.

"Denyut nadinya sudah berhenti… Hm… Sepertinya ada racun di dalam tubuhnya… Menurutku, racun ini baru saja bereaksi!" jelas Sakura.

Keduanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Creeek!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Sakura… Matsuri… sedang apa kalian disini? Oh… kakak! Kakak, bangunlah! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kakakku?!" kata Tsunade, yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Saat kami ke sini, kami sudah menemukan Raja Jiraiya dalam keadaan begini. Menurut pemeriksaan kami, sepertinya Baginda Raja diracuni!" jelas Matsuri. Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan bohong! Kalian lah yang membunuh kakakku! Iya kan?! Lalu, untuk apa kalian datang kemari, ha?!" kata Tsunade histeris.

"Tidak, Tsunade-hime! Bukan kami! Kami hanya mengantarkan obat untuk Baginda Raja!" kata Sakura.

"Dasar pembohong! Penjaga! Kurung mereka di penjara!"

"Tapi… Tsunade-hime… Bukan kami yang melakukannya…"

**Keesokan harinya…**

**Podium Istana**

"Saya nobatkan kau menjadi ratu di Kerajaan Konoha. Apa kau berjanji akan melindungi rakyat dan kerajaan Konoha dengan segenap tenaga?!" ucap tetua kerajaan Konoha di depan para rakyat Konoha.

"Saya berjanji…" Dan sahlah Tsunade menjadi ratu Kerajaan Konoha. Kebetulan, Raja Jiraiya tak pernah menikah sehingga dia tak punya keturunan untuk menjadi penggantinya. Sementara, Tsunade sendiri merupakan adik satu-satunya Raja Jiraiya.

Tsunade mempunyai 2 orang putra (bapaknya siapa, author juga nggak tahu) yang bernama Gaara dan Sasuke. Gaara merupakan anak metal kebanyakan salah minum obat dengan tato berbentuk 'LOPE', rambut dicat merah, dan tindik di udel. Sementara, Sasuke, anak yang 'dingin' dan misterius.

Tsunade menuruni podium itu sambil memandangi menara istana Konoha yang berwarna putih menjulang tinggi, hampir menyentuh langit seperti gereja-gereja kuno zaman dulu. Dan… dia tersenyum…

Kerajaan Konoha miliknya sekarang…

**Penjara Kerajaan Konoha**

"Sepertinya Tsunade-hime telah menjadi ratu sekarang…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Yah… aku juga tak bisa menyalahkannya karena apabila aku berada di posisinya, aku pasti menyangka kalau orang yang pertama kali menemukan kakakku itulah yang meracuninya!" jawab Matsuri.

"Aku sedang mencari cara agar kita bisa kabur dari sini!" tegas Matsuri lagi. Sakura menatap tajam Matsuri.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan menimpa kita kalau ketahuan…"

"Ya… aku tahu… hukum pancung…"

**Istana Konoha**

"Selamat, Ratu Tsunade…"

"Terima kasih… Ini juga berkat kerja keras kalian…"

"Ini siapa, Tsunade?"

"Oh… Ini Gaara dan Sasuke, anak-anakku. Gaara, Sasuke, kalian latihan dulu sana!" perintah Tsunade.

"Hn…" Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Sebelum pergi, Gaara tentu saja ber-'Pipis, love, and gaul'-an dulu sama temen-temennya. Biasa! Anak metal gitu!

"Jadi, mereka semua anakmu ya?!"

"Ya. Dan saat besar nanti, aku yakin mereka akan bisa menjadi orang yang paling hebat di Konoha ini!" ujar Tsunade yakin.

**Penjara Kerajaan Konoha**

Matsuri memandang langit lewat jendela sempit di dalam selnya. Seperti biasa, yang terlihat hanyalah kawanan gagak sedang terbang memutari menara penjara. Tak ada yang lain… Tembok batu yang tinggi itu menghalangi pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya.

Sekelumit rasa terlintas di hati Matsuri… Rasa rindu akan kebebasan…

"Ayolah! Aku yakin kita bisa kabur dari penjara terkutuk ini!" tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak sambil memukuli pintu sel kokoh dari besi itu.

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!" kata Matsuri. "Mampus kalau ketahuan!"

"Aku ingin segera bebas! Kita kan sama sekali tak bersalah!"

"Ya… ya… aku mengerti… tapi kumohon tenanglah! Kita jelas tak bisa melakukan pembelaan! Lawannya… seorang ratu! Kan sudah kubilang, satu-satunya jalan hanyalah kabur! Dan aku sedang mencari cara untuk kabur!" kata Matsuri.

"Tapi dari tadi yang kau lakukan hanya memandang keluar jendela! Memangnya kita mau loncat dari sana?! Ingat! Kita di atas menara! Kalau kita loncat, itu serupa dengan mati dihukum pancung!"

Bagaimana keadaan mereka selanjutnya?

TBC

Yay! Chapter 1 selesai! Gomenasai! Ceritanya mungkin rada aneh. Maklum, saia masih junior! Oh para senior, bantulah saia ini!

Read and review please!


End file.
